


Drunk and In love

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Series: quarantine fic challenge [9]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, they are both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: Matteo is in love with his best friend.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Series: quarantine fic challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Drunk and In love

Matteo was stupidly in love with his best friend. Everyone but said best friend knew this. They were always telling him to confess his feelings because 'you never know, he might feel the same way' 

Matteo always rolled his eyes at that. Why would a gorgeous, well dressed, put together guy like David ever be interested in a Scruffy, lazy stoner boy like him? 

Matteo was out at a party with his friends. His friends included, Jonas, Carlos, Abdi and of course, David. As always David was dressed to kill, and he was definitely killing Matteo with his black ripped jeans, plain white baggy t-shirt and black leather jacket, Hair all curly. 

David also seemed to be gaining the attention of everyone in sight. Matteo sighed. He wasn't drunk or high enough for this. He made his way through the crowd of sweaty teens and found the Alcohol. He picked up the half bottle of vodka and took it with him. 'That will do' he thought. 

He sat in a corner nursing the bottle of vodka for almost an hour before Jonas found him sat with his knees tucked to his chest, arms resting on top, empty bottle in hand.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Jonas asked him, taking the empty bottle out of his hand. 

"What does it look like? I'm getting drunk and moping." he said, resting his head on his arms. 

"Well don't, you need to go home and sleep this off and then tell David how you feel!" Jonas scolded him. 

Matteo rolled his eyes. 

"Nope, I need to get drunk and try to forget about my feelings for him."

"Fine, Just don't do anything stupid. And don't complain to me in the morning about your hangover." Jonas sighed and left. 

Matteo got up and started wandering around, Picking up drinks and draining them. He was definitely drunk now, he could feel the buzz in his veins. 

In fact he was so drunk, he tripped over his own feet and fell into someone. 

"Woah, easy Teo, How much have you had?" David said as he caught Matteo in time to avoid him face planting the floor. 

Matteo looked up at him and giggled. 

"A lot! Had to forget about someone!" he answered into David's shoulder. 

"Yeah I can see you've had a lot. Come on, I'll walk you home and we can talk about this guy you want to forget" David said, giving a quick nod to the people he was talking to and made his way out of the party with Matteo leaning on him. 

"So, who were you trying to forget about Teo? I swear if they hurt you I will kill them." he asked as they made their way slowly down the dark street.

"trying to forget him, not helping David, just reminding me he's hot and caring and kind and amazing and too good for me but will never like me back." Matteo laughed out.

David looked at him. 

"I wouldn't say that. You're a pretty likable guy, anyone would be lucky to have you Teo, you're amazing!" he said. 

"yeah but the guy I want doesn't want me! 'm too scruffy and lazy, too clingy and needy. Not good enough for him." Matteo shouted. He was crying now. 

"HEY! Matteo, look at me. I love you, you are my best friend and I promise you, you are good enough. Anyone who thinks otherwise doesn't deserve you!" David said sternly as he wiped the tears off Matteo's face. 

To his surprise, Matteo growled and pushed him off. 

"DON'T YOU GET IT?! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! BUT I WILL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, HELL YOU PROBABLY HATE ME RIGHT NOW, NOT TO MENTION I JUST RUINED OUR FRIENDSHIP. I WAS DRINKING TO FORGET MY FEELINGS FOR YOU!" Matteo screamed at him before walking away. 

David stood shocked. 

"Matteo!" 

"MATTEO!" 

David ran to catch up with him and grabbed his wrist to turn him around.

"I love you too you idiot! I never said anything because I always thought you were too good for me, that I wasn't good enough and you wouldn't love me back!" David confessed.

"we are both idiots huh?" he added. 

Matteo nodded in agreement. 

"Come on, let's go back to yours and sleep this off and we can talk more in the morning when we aren't drunk in the middle of the street okay?" David suggested. 

Matteo smiled and took David's hand and didn't let go the entire way home. 


End file.
